


【GGAD】关押黑魔王的正确方式18

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】关押黑魔王的正确方式18

唇舌纠缠着，邓布利多主动而投入地进行这个吻，柠檬雪宝的香甜味在两个人口中传递，舌头厮磨感受着那块糖和彼此。他还沉浸在那一场过分瑰丽的梦境里。  
该死的，格林德沃一直都是这样子，他习惯于做个猎人，而邓布利多自己就像只兔子，一次又一次跳进他构设的甜美里。他铺垫好一条盛大的道路，让邓布利多主动走向他，这是他惯用的手段，但邓布利多不得不承认这个的确管用，继他所有同事后伟大的校长成了最后一个沦陷者。邓布利多用力咬着格林德沃下唇，他一边觉得不能就这样算了，可他又不得不承认从心里自己已经放过之前的一切，一块柠檬雪宝弥补了之前所有被毁坏的甜点和邓布利多的不满。格林德沃，可恶的盖尔，一边烧了他所有的糖果，一边又让他从他口中品尝并沉迷这种味道。在这种亲密接触中，两个人身体紧贴，隔着柔软布料感受到彼此身上的温度，格林德沃的手在邓布利多后腰轻轻摩挲。  
自从那次手铐事件后他们都没有正常的做一次爱，接吻已经无法满足身体的渴望和热度，那块柠檬雪宝在两人口中化成一滩甜水，邓布利多咽下最后一口，紧紧贴合的双唇分开，他双颊酡红，低声喘息，格林德沃觉得现在邓布利多全身开始散发那种勾人的甜味。裤子底下变硬的器官直白诉说两个人的需求。  
邓布利多扯开格林德沃上衣的第一颗扣子，解开第二课，再慢慢弄开第三颗，手指划过布料下面的皮肤，心中慢慢被情感和情欲充盈，格林德沃由他的动作，搂着他的腰带到床边，他轻轻摩挲吮吸邓布利多的嘴唇，现在他非常庆幸自己提前剃掉那讨人厌的胡子，在邓布利多被他嘴上的动作吸引的时候，他不动声色地抽掉邓布利多的腰带，手顺着情人手肘向上揉捏，剥掉那件勾勒出腰身的马甲，顺手把装着老魔杖的衣服扔到一边，这次他可不打算再让阿不思当一次主导者。

邓布利多额头上冒出一层细汗，现在他不着寸缕地躺在床上，臀下垫着一个枕头，那两团过于丰盈的软肉软软地堆在绸缎枕面上，写着情欲的蓝眼睛看着天花板，然后又不得不闭上眼睛，充分感受身下传来的快感。他也不掩盖自己的喘息和呻吟声，他这时候才发现他们根本没拉上窗帘，月光刚好照进帐幔中，显得他的身体格外的白。  
格林德沃在他的小腹上亲了一下，邓布利多大腿内侧的指印和红痕在月光下看的清楚一些，他下面湿透了，正等着人去好好疼爱。不过格林德沃不急这一时，他含着邓布利多的性器，慢慢吞吐着取悦他的伴侣，由此带来的呻吟和颤抖令格林德沃有些微妙的满意，明明已经生了一个儿子，邓布利多今晚在床上表现出一些生涩的反应证明他对此道并没有身体显示的那么成熟，这证明他的伴侣离开他后就不再被他人触碰——在口交中因为快感发抖的腰肢，蘸满情欲有磁性的呻吟，熟透的果子比生涩的更加甜美，这样的身体独寝是种浪费。格林德沃必须承认这是邓布利多的固执和自己的过错，不然奥瑞利乌斯就不止有一个弟弟妹妹了。

邓布利多低吟着射在床单上，在他享受高潮的余韵时格林德沃上前吻他，他用牙齿咬邓布利多沾水的嘴唇，就好像去咬一枚熟透的果实，坚挺性器在邓布利多下身充满意味地磨蹭，邓布利多主动把舌头伸出舔湿格林德沃的上唇，这个时候格林德沃直接插入了他，高亢的呻吟出了半声被堵回唇齿之间，上面和下面都响起啧啧水声。刚刚高潮的身体非常敏感，早就做好被插入准备的甬道绞紧熟悉的性器。格林德沃的进入不算温柔，邓布利多不得不慢慢适应这种被填满的感觉，酸胀和被插入的快感一齐涌来，邓布利多莫名想起来自己刚怀上奥瑞的时候，他轻轻甩头把一些凌乱记忆和情感碎片甩出脑海，主动把双腿环上格林德沃的腰，随着抽插的动作轻轻晃动。他配合着格林德沃的动作挺腰，身下的枕头也发挥了该有的作用，方便格林德沃插的更深更狠，一次又一次顶在最敏感的软肉上。在无边的快感中他抱紧格林德沃，就像溺水之人抱紧一块浮木，快感如浪潮一般一波波冲刷过来，他在格林德沃耳边呻吟尖叫出声，格林德沃一只手抱着他的腰，把他再抬高些，捏揉把玩着柔软的臀肉，同时也狠狠顶在最深的地方，现在邓布利多唯一能感觉到的是钉在自己体内的性器，在最顶峰的高潮中发不出声音，温热的液体留在体内，眼前只剩下一片白光。


End file.
